


The Guest Room

by RyMagnatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, a very short fic, also really really sad, i mean really sad, like dead baby sad, literally 10 sentences, literally that kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been with her for so long. You give her as much happiness as you possibly can. </p><p>But you cannot give her what she wants, craves, needs, most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest Room

When you were kids, all of you went out to drink together. You were in college, it was the thing to do and you were chemists and bio kids and physicist so you’d get drunk with fizzing, bubbling, insane concoctions and debate the plausibility of black holes.

Twenty-seven years later, whenever you meet up again, all of you, the bar you gather around is the one that you and Roxy built into your home. You debate the science of the day, on solar and wind, the chemical compounds that are used in plastics and silicon and how genetics has really bound forward these last few years.

At the end when people are passed out on the couch or tucked away into the guest rooms, Roxy is the only one still awake. She’s got that martini glass pressed to her red mouth, the no-stain lipstick perfect on her full lips and leaving no print on the glass. She’s always been like this, always been able to drink anyone and everyone under the table and still prove that you can’t disprove dark matter because you can’t measure it. 

Only now you’re both in your forties and she drinks like this all the time. You kiss her cheek, her knuckle, and sit with her; neither of you say anything about what science has failed for the both of you. 

The nursery has been repainted into a guestroom for years now. 


End file.
